The present invention relates to an organic material containing, as stabilizers, a mixture of a sterically hindered amine and an o-hydroxyphenyl-s-triazine, and to novel o-hydroxyphenyl-s-triazine.
It is already known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,619,956 that polymers can be stabilized against the action of light, moisture and oxygen by adding a mixture of a sterically hindered amine and an o-hydroxyphenyl-s-triazine. The triazines used in this context contain at least one phenyl group carrying a hydroxyl group in the o-position.
Triazine compounds of this type are relatively sparingly soluble in many substrates and tend to migrate. In accordance with the present invention, similar triazine derivatives which have an improved compatibility with or solubility in organic polymers are used.
The invention relates to an organic material which has been stabilized against damage caused by light, heat and oxygen and which contains
(a) at least one sterically hindered amine of the polyalkylpiperidine type and
(b) at least one o-hydroxyphenyl-s-triazine, wherein the triazine compound (b) is a compound of the formula I 
xe2x80x83in which n is 1 to 4,
R1 and R2 independently of one another are H, OH, C1-C12alkyl, cyclohexyl or trifluoromethyl,
R3 and R4 independently of one another are H, OH, C1-C12alkyl, cyclohexyl, C1-C18alkoxy or halogen and, in the event that n=1, can also be a radical xe2x80x94OR7,
R5 and R6 independently of one another are H, C1-C12alkyl or halogen,
R7, if n is 1, is a) C1-C18alkyl which is substituted by one or more of the groups OH, C1-C18alkoxy, C3-C18alkenoxy, haloen, phenoxy (which is unsubstituted or substituted by C1-C18alkyl, C1-C18alkoxy or halogen), furyloxy, 
xe2x80x83xe2x80x94COOH, xe2x80x94COOR8, xe2x80x94CONH2, xe2x80x94CONHR9, xe2x80x94CON(R9)(R10), xe2x80x94NH2, xe2x80x94NHR9, xe2x80x94N(R9)(R10), xe2x80x94NHCOR11, xe2x80x94CN and/or by xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94R11,
b) C4-C50alkyl which is interrupted by one or more O and can be substituted by OH or/and glycidyloxy,
c) C3-C6alkenyl,
d) glycidyl or a group 
e) cyclohexyl which is unsubstituted or substituted by OH or xe2x80x94OCOR11,
f) C7-C11phenylalkyl which is unsubstituted or substituted by OH, Cl or CH3,
g) xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94R12 or
h) xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94R13,
xe2x80x83and if n is 2, R7 is a) C2-C16alkylene,
b) C4-C12alkenylene,
c) xylylene,
d) C3-C20akylene which is interrupted by one or more O and/or substituted by OH,
e) a group xe2x80x94CH2CH(OH)CH2Oxe2x80x94R15xe2x80x94OCH2CH(OH)CH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94R16xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94R17xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94(CH2)mxe2x80x94COOxe2x80x94R18xe2x80x94OOCxe2x80x94(CH2)mxe2x80x94 (in which m is 1 to 3) or 
xe2x80x83and if n is 3, R7 is a group 
xe2x80x83and if n is 4, R7 is a group 
R8 is C1-C18alkyl, C3-C18alkenyl, C3-C20alkyl which is interrupted by one or more O, N or S and/or substituted by OH, C1-C4alkyl which is substituted by xe2x80x94P(O)(OR14)2, xe2x80x94N(R9)(R10) or xe2x80x94OCOR11 and/or OH, C3-C18alkenyl, glycidyl or C7-C11phenylalkyl,
R9 and R10 independently of one another are C1-C12alkyl, C3-C12alkoxyalkyl, C4-C16dialkylaminoalkyl or C5-C12cycloalkyl, or R9 and R10 together are C3-C9alkylene or C3-C9oxaalkylene or C3-C9azaalkylene,
R11 is C1-C18alkyl, C2-C18alkenyl or phenyl,
R12 is C1-C18alkyl, C2-C18alkenyl, phenyl, C1-C12alkoxy, phenoxy, C1-C12alkylamino or C6-C12arylamino or a group xe2x80x94R24xe2x80x94COOH or xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94R17xe2x80x94NCO,
R13 is C1-C12alkyl, C6-C12aryl or C7-C14alkaryl,
R14 is C1-C12alkyl or phenyl,
R15 is C2-C10alkylene, C4-C50alkylene which is interrupted by one or more O, phenylene or a group -phenylene-X-phenylene- in which X is xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94C(CH3)2xe2x80x94,
R16 is C2-C10alkylene, C2-C10oxaalkylene or C2-C10thiaalkylene, C6-C12arylene or C2-C6alkenylene,
R17 is C2-C10alkylene, phenylene, tolylene, diphenylenemethane or a group 
R18 is C2-C10alkylene or C4-C20alkylene which is interrupted by one or more O,
R19 is C3-C12alkanetriyl,
R20 is C4-C12alkanetetryl,
R23 is C2-C10alkylene, phenylene or a group 
xe2x80x83wherein X is O, S, SO2, CH2 or C(CH3)2, and
R24 is C2-C14alkylene, vinylene or o-phenylene.
If one of the substituents in formula I is C1-C12alkyl, it can be unbranched or branched alkyl, for example methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, i-butyl, s-butyl or t-butyl, pentyl, hexyl, heptyl, octyl, 2-ethylhexyl, di-t-octyl, nonyl, decyl, undecyl or dodecyl. As C1-C18alkyl, R8, R11 and R12 can additionally be, for example, tetradecyl, hexadecyl or octadecyl.
As C1-C18alkoxy, R3 and R4 are preferably C1-C12alkoxy. The alkoxy radical is preferably unbranched. Examples of these are methoxy, ethoxy, propoxy, butoxy, hexyloxy, octyloxy, decyloxy or dodecyloxy.
As substituted C1-C12alkyl, R7 can be substituted by one or more of the groups OH, C1-C18alkoxy, halogen, phenoxy which is unsubstituted or substituted by C1-C18alkyl, C1-C18alkoxy or halogen, xe2x80x94COOH, xe2x80x94COOR8, xe2x80x94CONII2, xe2x80x94CONHR9, xe2x80x94CON(R9)(R10), xe2x80x94NH2, xe2x80x94NHR9, xe2x80x94NH(R9)(R10), xe2x80x94NHCOR11, xe2x80x94CN or xe2x80x94OCOR11. The following groups are examples of such substituted alkyl groups: xe2x80x94CH2CH2OH, xe2x80x94CH2CH(OH)CH3, xe2x80x94CH2CH(OH)C2H5, xe2x80x94CH2CH(OH)C6H13, xe2x80x94CH2CH(OH)C10H21, xe2x80x94CH2CH2OCH3, xe2x80x94CH2CH2OC2H5, xe2x80x94CH2CH2OC4H9, xe2x80x94(CH2)3OH, xe2x80x94CH2CH(OH)CH2OC4H9, xe2x80x94CH2CH(OH)CH2OC12H25, xe2x80x94CH2CH2Ophenyl, xe2x80x94CH2CH2Cl, xe2x80x94CH2CH(OH)CH2Ophenyl, 
xe2x80x94CH2COOH, xe2x80x94CH2CH2COOH, xe2x80x94CH2COOC2H5, xe2x80x94CH2COOC8H17, xe2x80x94CH2CH2COOCH3, xe2x80x94CH2CH2COOC4H9, xe2x80x94CH2CH2COOC12H25, xe2x80x94CH2CONH2, xe2x80x94CH2CONHC4H9, xe2x80x94CH2CON(C4H9)2, xe2x80x94CH2CH2CONHC12H25, xe2x80x94CH2CH2CON(C2H5)2, xe2x80x94CH2CH2NH2, xe2x80x94CH2CH2N(CH3)2, xe2x80x94(CH2)3xe2x80x94NH2, xe2x80x94(CH2)3xe2x80x94NHC4H9, xe2x80x94(CH2)3N(CH3)2, xe2x80x94(CH2)3N(C2H5)2, xe2x80x94(CH2)3NHCOCH3, xe2x80x94(CH2)3NHCOC7H15, xe2x80x94CH2CH2CN, xe2x80x94CH2CH2OCOC3H7, xe2x80x94CH2CH2OCOC17H35, xe2x80x94CH2CH(CH3)xe2x80x94OCOCH3, xe2x80x94CH2CH(OCOCH3)CH2OC8H17 or xe2x80x94CH2CH(OCOC7H15)CH2Ophenyl.
As C3-C6alkenyl, R7 can, for example, be allyl, methallyl or 2-butenyl. As C3-C18alkenyl, R8 can additionally also be, for example, octenyl, dodecenyl or oleyl. As C2-C18alkenyl, R11 and R12 can additionally also be vinyl.
As C7-C11phenylalkyl which is unsubstituted or substituted by OH, Cl or CH3, R7 and R8 can, for example, be phenylethyl, 2-hydroxy-2-phenylethyl, 2-phenylpropyl, 3-phenylpropyl, 4-chlorobenzyl or 4-methylbenzyl, but especially benzyl.
As C2-C16alkylene, R7 can be unbranched or branched alkylene, for example di-, tri-, tetra-, hexa-, octa-, deca- or dodeca-methylene, 2,2-dimethyl-prop-1,3-ylene or 1,2-propylene. As C4-C12alkenylene, R7 can, in particular, be 2-buten-1,4-ylene. As C3-C20alkylene which is interrupted by O and/or substituted by OH, R7 can, for example, be one of the groups xe2x80x94CH2CH(OH)CH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH2CH2OCH2CH2xe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94CH2CH(OH)CH2Oxe2x80x94(CH2)xxe2x80x94OCH2CH(OH)CH2xe2x80x94 in which x=2-10.
As C3-C20alkyl which is interrupted and/or substituted by OH, R8 can, in particular, be alkyl which is substituted by OH or alkyl which is interrupted by O and substituted by OH. Examples of these are the groups xe2x80x94CH2CH2OH, xe2x80x94CH2CH(OH)CH3, xe2x80x94CH2CH(OH)C6H13, xe2x80x94CH2CH2OC4H9, xe2x80x94CH2CH2OCH2CH2OH or xe2x80x94CH2CH2(OCH2CH2)pOH in which p=2-9.
As C1-C4alkyl which is substituted by xe2x80x94P(O)(OR14)2, xe2x80x94N(R9)(R10) or xe2x80x94OCOR11, R8 can, for example, be xe2x80x94CH2CH2P(O)(OC2H5)2, xe2x80x94CH2P(O)(OC6H13)2, xe2x80x94CH2CH2N(CH3)2, xe2x80x94CH2CH2CH2N(C2H5)2, xe2x80x94CH2CH2OCOC7H15 or xe2x80x94CH2CH2OCOCHxe2x95x90CH2.
As C3-C12alkoxyalkyl, R9 and R10 can, in particular, be 2-(C1-C10alkoxy)-ethyl, for example 2-methoxyethyl, 2-butoxyethyl or 2-octyloxyethyl. As C4-C16dialkylaminoalkyl, R9 and R10 can, for example, be 2-dibutylaminoethyl, 2-diethylaminoethyl or 3-dimethylaminopropyl.
As C5-C12cycloalkyl, R9 and R10 can, for example, be cyclopentyl, cyclooctyl or cyclododecyl, but especially cyclohexyl. If R9 and R10 together are C3-C9alkylene, C3-C9oxaalkylene or C3-C9azaalkylene, they form, together with the N atom to which they are attached, a heterocyclic ring, for example a pyrrolidine, piperidine, 2,6-dimethylpiperidine, morpholine, dimethylmorpholine or piperazine ring.
As C1-C12alkoxy, R12 can, for example, be methoxy, ethoxy, butoxy, hexyloxy, octyloxy, decyloxy or dodecyloxy.
As C1-C12alkylamino or C6-C12arylamino, R12 can, for example, be hexylamino, dodecylamino, phenylamino, naphthylamino or biphenylylamino.
As C2-C10alkylene, R16, R17 and R18 can be unbranched or branched alkylene, for example 1,2-ethylene, tri-, tetra-, penta-, hexa-, octa- or deca-methylene, 1,2-propylene or 2,2-dimethyltrimethylene, while as oxaalkylene or thiaalkylene, R16 can, for example, be 2-oxatrimethylene, 3-oxapentamethylene, 3-thiapentamethylene or 2-thiatrimethylene. As C2-C6alkenylene, R16 can, in particular, be xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94.
As C6-C12arylene, R16 and R17 can, for example, be phenylene, naphthylene or biphenylene. As C7-C15alkylarylene, R17 can, in particular, be tolylene.
As C4-C20alkylene which is interrupted by O, R18 can be interrupted by 1-9 O atoms and can, in particular, be the divalent radical formed by removing the two hydroxyl groups from a polyethylene glycol or polypropylene glycol.
In the substituents, aryl on its own or in combined radicals is preferably phenyl, naphthyl or biphenylyl.
Compounds of the formula I which are preferred as the component (b) are those in which n is 1 to 4, R1 and R2 independently of one another are H, OH or C1-C4alkyl, R3 and R4 independently of one another are H, OH, C1-C4alkyl, C1-C4alkoxy, halogen or a radical xe2x80x94OR7, R5 and R6 independently of one another are H or C1-C4akyl, R7, if n is 1, is a) C1-C18alkyl which is substituted by one or more of the groups OH, C1-C18alkoxy, allyloxy, phenoxy, furyloxy, 
xe2x80x94COOR8, xe2x80x94CON(R9)(R10) and/or by xe2x80x94OCOR11,
b) C4-C50alkyl which is interrupted by one or more O and can be substituted by OH or/and glycidyloxy,
c) allyl, glycidyl or benzyl,
d) cyclohexyl or hydroxycyclohexyl,
xe2x80x83and if n is 2, R7 is C4-C12alkenylene, C4-C6alkenylene, xylylene, C3-C20alkylene which is interrupted by one or more O and/or substituted by OH, or R7 is a group xe2x80x94CH2CH(OH)CH2Oxe2x80x94R15xe2x80x94OCH2CH(OH)CH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94R16xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94COOxe2x80x94R18xe2x80x94OOCxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94 or 
xe2x80x83and if n is 3, R7 is a group 
xe2x80x83and if n is 4, R7 is a group 
R8 is C1-C12alkyl, C3-C18alkenyl, C3-C20alkyl which is interrupted by one or more O and/or substituted by OH or R8 is C1-C4alkyl which is substituted by xe2x80x94P(O)(OR14)2,
R9 and R10 are C1-C6alkyl or R9 and R10 together are pentamethylene or 3-oxapentamethylene,
R11 is C1-C12alkyl, C2-C5alkenyl or phenyl,
R14 is C1-C14alkyl,
R15 is C2-C8alkylene, C4-C50alkylene which is interrupted by one or more O, or is a group 
R16 is C2-C8alkylene, C2-C6oxaalkylene or C2-C6thiaalkylene and R18 is C4-C8alkylene or C4-C12alkylene which is interrupted by one or more O.
R1 and R2 are preferably hydrogen, chlorine or C1-C4alkyl, particularly hydrogen or methyl. R3 and R4 are preferably hydrogen, chlorine or C1-C4alkyl, particularly hydrogen, chlorine or methyl. R5 and R6 are preferably hydrogen.
Compounds of the formula I which are particularly preferred as component (b) are those in which n is 1, 2 or 4, R1 and R2 independently of one another are H or CH3, R3 and R4 independently of one another are H, CH3 or Cl, R5 and R6 are hydrogen, R7, if n is 1, is a) C1-C14alkyl which is substituted by one or more of the groups OH, C1-C15alkoxy, allyloxy, phenoxy, furyloxy, 
xe2x80x94COOR8, xe2x80x94CON(R9)(R10) and/or by xe2x80x94OCOR11,
b) C6-C45alkyl which is interrupted by one or more O and can be substituted by OH or/and glycidyloxy,
c) glycidyl or
d) hydroxycyclohexyl,
xe2x80x83and if n is 2, R7 is C6-C12alkenylene, 2-butenylene-1,4, xylylene, C3-C20alkylene which is interrupted by one or more O or substituted by OH, or R7 is a group xe2x80x94CH2CH(OH)CH2Oxe2x80x94R15xe2x80x94OCH2CH(OH)CH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94R16xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94COOxe2x80x94R18xe2x80x94OOCxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94 or 
xe2x80x83and if n is 4, R7 is 
R8 is C4-C10alkyl, oleyl, C3-C20alkyl which is interrupted by one or more O and/or substituted by OH, or R8 is xe2x80x94CH2P(O)(OR14)2,
R9 and R10 are C2-C6alkyl
R11 is C6-C10alkyl, C2-C3alkenyl
R14 is C1-C14alkyl,
R15 is C2-C8alkylene, C10-C45alkylene which is interrupted by more than one O, or is a group 
R16 is C4-C8alkylene and R18 is C4-C8alkylene.
A further preferred group of compounds of the formula I is formed by those in which n is 1 or 2 and, if n is 1, R7 is a group xe2x80x94CH2CH(OH)CH2xe2x80x94OR21 in which R21 is C1-C18alkyl, allyl, phenyl, furyl, C6-C12-alkanoyl or C3-C5alkenoyl and, if n is 2, R7 is a group xe2x80x94CH2CH(OH)CH2Oxe2x80x94R15xe2x80x94OCH2CH(OH)CH2xe2x80x94 in which R15 is as defined above.
The following compounds are examples of individual compounds of the formula I 
R7=CH2 phenyl
xe2x80x94CH2CH2OH
xe2x80x94CH2CH2OCOCH3 
xe2x80x94CH2CH2OCOCHxe2x95x90CH2 
xe2x80x94CH2CH(OH)CH2OC8H17 
xe2x80x94CH2CH(OH)CH2O(CH2)12-14CH3 
xe2x80x94CH2CH(OH)CH2O phenyl
xe2x80x94CH2CH(OH)CH2OCOC(CH3)xe2x95x90CH2
xe2x80x94CH2COOH
xe2x80x94CH2CH2COOC4H9 
xe2x80x94CH2COOC8H17 
xe2x80x94CH2COO(CH2CH2O)7H
xe2x80x94CH2COOCH2CH(OH)CH2OCOCHxe2x95x90CH2 
xe2x80x94CH2COOCH2CH(CH3)OCH2CH(CH3)OCH(CH3)CH3 
xe2x80x94CH2COOCH2P(O)(OC2H5)2 
xe2x80x94CH2COOCH2CH(OH)CH2P(O)(OC4H9)2 
xe2x80x94CH2COO(CH2)7CHxe2x95x90CHC8H17 
xe2x80x94CH2COOCH2CH2OCH2CH2OC6H13 
xe2x80x94CH2CON(C2H5)2
xe2x80x94CH2CONHCH2CH2CH2N(CH3)2 
xe2x80x94CH2CONHC8H17 
xe2x80x94CH2CON(C8H17)2
R7=xe2x80x94CH2COOC2H5 
xe2x80x94CH2COOCH2CH2OCH3 
xe2x80x94CH2COOCH2CHxe2x95x90CH-phenyl
xe2x80x94CH2CH(OH)CH2O(CH2)12-14CH3
xe2x80x94CH2COOCH2CH(OH)CH2OC8H17 
xe2x80x94CH2phenyl
xe2x80x94CH2CHxe2x95x90CH2 
xe2x80x94CH2CON(C4H9)2 
xe2x80x94CH2CH2CONHC8H17
xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94OC6H13 
xe2x80x94CH2CH2Cl
xe2x80x94CH2CH2CN 
R7=xe2x80x94CH2CH(OH)phenyl
xe2x80x94CH2CH(OH)CH2O(CH2)12-14CH3 
xe2x80x94CH2CH(OH)CH2OCOphenyl
xe2x80x94CH2CH(CH3)OCOCH3 
xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94C12H15
xe2x80x94CH2COOC10H21 
xe2x80x94CH2CONHCH2CH2OCH3 
xe2x80x94CH2CH2CONHCH2phenyl
xe2x80x94(CH2)3CONH(CH2)3N(C2H5)2 
CH2CONHC12H25
R7=xe2x80x94CH2CH(OH)CH2xe2x80x94
xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94
xe2x80x94(CH2)4xe2x80x94
xe2x80x94(CH2)6xe2x80x94
xe2x80x94(CH2)8 
xe2x80x94(CH2)12xe2x80x94
xe2x80x94CH2CH(OH)CH2Oxe2x80x94CH2CH2xe2x80x94OCH2CH(OH)CH2xe2x80x94
xe2x80x94CH2CH(OH)CH2Oxe2x80x94(CH2)6xe2x80x94OCH2CH(OH)CH2xe2x80x94
xe2x80x94CH2COOxe2x80x94(CH2)6xe2x80x94OCOCH2xe2x80x94
xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94(CH2)8xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94
R7=xe2x80x94CH2CH(OH)CH3 
xe2x80x94CH2CH2OC4H9 
xe2x80x94CH2CH2COC2H5 
xe2x80x94CH2COOC8H17 
xe2x80x94CH2CH(OH)CH2OC4H9 
xe2x80x94CH2CH(OH)CH2Ophenyl 
R7=xe2x80x94CH2CH2OH
xe2x80x94CH2CH2Ophenyl
xe2x80x94CH2COOC6H13 
xe2x80x94CH2CH2COO(CH2CH2O)3H
xe2x80x94CH2CH(OH)CH2OC6H13 
xe2x80x94CH2CH(OH)CH2phenyl
Some of the triazine derivatives of the formula I are known compounds. Many such compounds and also their preparation and their use as UV absorbers for organic materials are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,244,708, 3,249,608 and 3,423,360. Their use in photographic materials is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,843,371.
Another fraction of the triazine derivatives constitutes novel compounds. Compounds which are novel and are also a subject of the present invention are those of the formula Ia 
in which n is 1 to 4,
R1 and R2 independently of one another are H, OH, C1-C12alkyl, cyclohexyl or trifluoromethyl,
R3 and R4 independently of one another are H, OH, C1-C12alkyl, cyclohexyl, C1-C18alkoxy or halogen and, in the event that n=1, can also be a radical xe2x80x94OR7,
R5 and R6 independently of one another are H, C1-C12alkyl or halogen,
R7, if n is 1, is a) C1-C12alkyl which is substituted by phenoxy (which is unsubstituted or substituted by C1-C18alkyl, C1-C18alkoxy or halogen) or by a group xe2x80x94COOR8, xe2x80x94CONH2, xe2x80x94CONHR9, xe2x80x94CON(R9)(R10), xe2x80x94NH2, NHR9, xe2x80x94N(R9)(R10) or xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94R22,
b) C4-C50alkyl which is interrupted by more than one O and can be substituted by OH or/and glycidyloxy, be substituted by OH or/and glycidyloxy,
c) glycidyl or a group 
d) cyclohexyl substituted by OH or xe2x80x94OCOR11 
e) a group xe2x80x94CH2CH(OH)CH2OR21 
f) a group xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94R13,
g) a group xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94R12,
xe2x80x83and if n is 2, R7 is
a) C2-C12alkylene,
b) C4-C12alkenylene,
c) xylylene,
d) C3-C20alkylene which is interrupted by one or more O and/or substituted by OH,
e) a group xe2x80x94CH2CH(OH)CH2Oxe2x80x94R15xe2x80x94OCH2CH(OH)CH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94(CH2)mxe2x80x94COOxe2x80x94R18xe2x80x94OOCxe2x80x94(CH2)mxe2x80x94 (wherein m is 1-3) or 
xe2x80x83and if n is 3, R7 is a group 
xe2x80x83(wherein m is 1-3),
xe2x80x83and if n is 4, R7 is a group 
xe2x80x83(wherein m is 1-3),
R8 is C3-C20alkyl which is interrupted by one or more O, N or S and can be substituted by OH, or R8 is C1-C4alkyl which is substituted by xe2x80x94P(O)(OR14)2, xe2x80x94N(R9)(R10), or xe2x80x94OCOR11 and/or OH, or R8 is C3-C18alkenyl, glycidyl or C7-C11phenylalkyl,
R9 and R10 independently are C1-C12alkyl, C3-C12alkoxyalkyl, C4-C16dialkylaminoalkyl or C5-C12cycloalkyl, or R9 and R10 together are C3-C9alkylene or C3-C9oxaalkylene or C3-C9azalkylene,
R11 is C1-C18alkyl, C2-C18alkenyl or phenyl,
R12 is a group xe2x80x94R24xe2x80x94COOH or xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94R17xe2x80x94NCO,
R13 is C1-C12alkyl, C6-C12aryl or C7-C14alkaryl
R14 is C1-C12 alkyl or phenyl
R15 is C2-C10alkylene, C4-C50alkylene which is interrupted by one or more O, or R15 is phenylene or a group -phenylene-X-phenylene- in which X is xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94C(CH3)2xe2x80x94,
R17 is C2-C10alkylene, phenylene, tolylene, diphenylenemethane or a group 
R18 is C2-C10alkylene or C4-C20alkylene which is interrupted by one or more O,
R19 is C3-C12alkanetriyl,
R20 is C4-C12alkanetetryl,
R21 is H, C1-C18alkyl, C3-C18alkenyl, phenyl, phenyl substituted by C1-C12alkyl, C1-C2alkoxy or halogen, or R21 is C2-C19alkanoyl, benzoyl, C3-C18alkenoyl, furyl or a group 
R22 is C2-C5alkenyl,
R23 is C2-C10alkylene, phenylene or a group 
xe2x80x83wherein X is O, S, SO2, CH2 or C(CH3)2, and
R24 is C2-C14alkylene, vinylene or o-phenylene.
Amongst these compounds of the formula Ia, preferred compounds are those in which n is 1 to 4, R1 and R2 independently of one another are H, OH or C1-C4alkyl, R3 and R4 independently of one another are H, OH, C1-C4alkyl, C1-C4alkoxy, halogen or a radical xe2x80x94OR7, R5 and R6 independently of one another are H or C1-C4alkyl, R7, if n is 1, is C1-C6alkyl which is substituted by xe2x80x94COOR8, xe2x80x94COONHR9, xe2x80x94CON(R9)(R10) or xe2x80x94OCOR22, or R7 is glycidyl, hydroxycyclohexyl or a group xe2x80x94CH2CH(OH)CH2OR21, and if n is 2, R7 is C4-C12alkylene, C4-C6alkenylene, xylylene, C3-C20alkylene which is interrupted by one or more O and/or substituted by OH, or R7 is a group xe2x80x94CH2CH(OH)CH2Oxe2x80x94R15xe2x80x94OCH2CH(OH)CH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94COOxe2x80x94R18xe2x80x94OOCCH2xe2x80x94 or 
and if n is 3, R7 is a group 
and if n is 4, R7 is a group 
R8 is C3-C20alkyl which is interrupted by one or more O and can be substituted by OH or
R8 is C1-C4alkyl which is substituted by xe2x80x94P(O)(OR14)2 or R8 is C3-C18alkenyl,
R9 and R10 independently are C1-C8alkyl or cyclohexyl or R9 and R10 together are pentamethylene or 3-oxapentamethylene,
R14 is C1-C14alkyl,
R15 is C2-C8alkylene, C4-C50alkylene which is interrupted by one or more O, or R15 is a group -phenylene-X-phenylene- in which X is xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94C(CH3)2xe2x80x94,
R18 is C4-C8alkylene or C4-C12alkylene which is interrupted by one or more O,
R21 is H, C4-C18alkyl, allyl, phenyl, furyl, C5-C19alkanoyl or C3-C5alkenoyl and R22 is C2-C5alkenyl, in particular those in which n is 1, 2 or 4, R1 and R2 independently of one another are H or CH3, R3 and R4 independently of one another are H, CH3 or Cl, R5 and R6 are hydrogen,
R7, if n is 1, is C1-C4alkyl which is substituted by xe2x80x94COOR8, xe2x80x94CON(R9)(R10) or xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94COR22, or R7 is glycidyl, 2-hydroxycyclohexyl or a group xe2x80x94CH2CH(OH)CH2OR21,
xe2x80x83and if n is 2, R7 is C6-C12alkenylene, 2-butene-1,4-ylene, xylylene or C3-C20alkylene which is interrupted by one or more O and/or substituted by OH, or R7 is a group xe2x80x94CH2CH(OH)CH2Oxe2x80x94R15xe2x80x94OCH2CH(OH)CH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94COOxe2x80x94R18xe2x80x94OOCCH2xe2x80x94 or 
xe2x80x83and if n is 4, R7 is a group 
R8 is C3-C20alkyl which is interrupted by one or more O and can be substituted by OH or
R8 is xe2x80x94CH2P(O)(OR14)2 or oleyl
R9 and R10 are C2-C6alkyl
R15 is C2-C8alkylene, C10-C45alkylene which is interrupted by one or more O or is a group 
R18 is C4-C8alkylene,
R21 is H, C4-C15alkyl, allyl, phenyl, furyl, C5-C12alkanoyl or C3-C5alkenoyl and R22 is C2-C3alkenyl.
The compounds of the formula Ia in which n is 2 are also preferred.
In general, the compounds of the formula I and Ia can be prepared by introducing the radical R7 into the p-hydroxyl group in a compound of the formula II 
The compounds of the formula II are known compounds and can be prepared by a Friedel-Crafts reaction between cyanuric chloride and 1 mole of an aromatic compound of the formula 
and 1 mole of an aromatic compound of the formula 
and 1 mole of resorcinol, as described, for example, in Swiss Patent 480,091 or in Swiss Patent 484,695 or in U.S. Pat. No. 3,244,708.
The conversion of II into I can be effected by various processes known per se, depending on the nature of the radical R7. If R7 is substituted alkyl, alkenyl, glycidyl, phenylalkyl, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94R12, xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94R13, alkylene, alkenylene, xylylene or xe2x80x94COR16COxe2x80x94, the compound II or an alkali metal salt thereof can be reacted with a halogen compound of the formula Hal-R7 or Hal-R7-Hal in which Hal is chlorine, bromine or iodine, in particular with the compounds Clxe2x80x94R7 and Clxe2x80x94R7xe2x80x94Cl.
If R7 is a group 
in which Rxe2x80x2 is hydrogen or CH3 and Y is xe2x80x94COOR8, xe2x80x94CONH2, xe2x80x94CONHR9, xe2x80x94CON(R9)(R10) or xe2x80x94CN, the compounds can be prepared by reacting a compound of the formula II with a compound of the formula 
in the manner of a so-called Michael addition reaction.
If R7 is a group xe2x80x94CH2CH(OH)xe2x80x94W in which W is alkyl, phenyl, phenylalkyl or xe2x80x94CH2OR21, such compounds can be prepared by reacting a compound of the formula II with an epoxide of the formula 
Analogously, compounds of the formula I in which n is 2 and R7 is a group xe2x80x94CH2CH(OH)CH2Oxe2x80x94R15xe2x80x94OCH2CH(OH)CH2xe2x80x94, can be prepared by reacting 2 moles of a compound II and 1 mole of a bis-glycidyl ether of the formula 
Compounds of the formula I in which R7 is cyclohexyl substituted by OH can be prepared by reaction of II with cyclohexene oxide.
Compounds of the formula I in which n is 2 and R7 is xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94R17xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94 can be prepared by reacting 2 moles of a compound of the formula II with I mole of a diisocyanate OCNxe2x80x94R17xe2x80x94NCO. Compounds of the formula I in which n is 2 and R7 is a group xe2x80x94CH2CH(OH)CH2xe2x80x94 can be prepared by reacting 2 moles of a compound II with 1 mole of epichlorohydrin.
Compounds of formula I or Ia wherein n is 1 and R7 is a group 
or a group xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94R24xe2x80x94COOH or xe2x80x94CONHxe2x80x94R17xe2x80x94NCO can be prepared from II by reaction with one molar equivalent of a compound R23
or OCNxe2x80x94R17xe2x80x94NCO respectively.
It is also possible to convert a compound of the formula I into another compound of the formula I. For example, a hydroxyalkyl or aminoalkyl radical R7 can be converted by acylation with R11COCl into the corresponding acyloxy or acylamino derivative.
Or a cyanoalkyl radical R7 can be converted by reduction into an aminoalkyl radical. Compounds in which R7 is alkyl which is substituted by xe2x80x94COOR8 can be transesterified with another alcohol or polyol.
The methods required for the individual stages of the synthesis are known to those skilled in the art; some of them are described in greater detail in the examples which follow later.
The polyalkylpiperidines used as the component (a) preferably contain at least one group of the formula 
in which R is hydrogen or methyl. R is preferably hydrogen. These are derivatives of polyalkylpiperidines, in particular of 2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidine. These compounds preferably carry one or two polar substituents or a polar spiro ring system in the 4-position of the piperidine ring. These compounds can be low-molecular or oligomeric or polymeric compounds.
The following classes of polyalkylpiperidines are of particular importance.
a) Compounds of the formula III 
xe2x80x83in which n is a number from 1 to 4, R is hydrogen or methyl, R31 is hydrogen, amine oxide, hydroxyl, C1-C12alkyl, C3-C8alkenyl, C3-C8alkinyl, C7-C12aralkyl, C1-C18alkoxy, C5-C8cycloalkoxy, C7-C9phenylalkoxy, C1-C8alkanoyl, C3-C5alkenoyl, C1-C18alkanoyloxy, benzyloxy, glycidyl or a group xe2x80x94CH2CH(OH)xe2x80x94Z, in which Z is hydrogen, methyl or phenyl, R31 being preferably H, C1-C4alkyl, allyl, benzyl, acetyl or acryloyl, and, if n is 1, R32 is hydrogen, C1-C18alkyl which can be interrupted by one or more oxygen atoms, cyanoethyl, benzyl, glycidyl, a monovalent radical of an aliphatic, cycloaliphatic, araliphatic, unsaturated or aromatic carboxylic acid, carbamic acid or an acid containing phosphorus or a monovalent silyl radical, preferably a radical of an aliphatic carboxylic acid having 2 to 18 C atoms, a cycloaliphatic carboxylic acid having 7 to 15 C atoms, an xcex1,xcex2-unsaturated carboxylic acid having 3 to 5 C atoms or an aromatic carboxylic acid having 7 to 15 C atoms, or, if n is 2, is C1-C12alkylene, C4-C12alkenylene, xylylene, a divalent radical of an aliphatic, cycloaliphatic, araliphatic or aromatic dicarboxylic acid, dicarbamic acid, or acid containing phosphorus, or a divalent silyl radical, preferably a radical of an aliphatic dicarboxylic acid having 2 to 36 C atoms, a cycloaliphatic or aromatic dicarboxylic acid having 8-14 C atoms or an aliphatic, cycloaliphatic or aromatic dicarbamic acid having 8-14 C atoms, or, if n is 3, is a trivalent radical of an aliphatic, cycloaliphatic or aromatic tricarboxylic acid, an aromatic tricarbamic acid or an acid containing phosphorus, or a trivalent silyl radical, and, if n is 4, is a tetravalent radical of an aliphatic, cycloaliphatic or aromatic tetracarboxylic acid.
Examples of possible C1-C12alkyl substituents are methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, n-butyl, sec-butyl, tert-butyl, n-hexyl, n-octyl, 2-ethylhexyl, n-nonyl, n-decyl, n-undecyl or n-dodecyl.
As C1-C18alkyl, R31 or R32 can be the groups defined above and additionally, for example, n-tridecyl, n-tetradecyl, n-hexadecyl or n-octadecyl.
As C3-C8alkenyl, R31 can, for example, be 1-propenyl, allyl, methallyl, 2-butenyl, 2-pentenyl, 2-hexenyl, 2-octenyl, 4-tert-butyl-2-butenyl.
As C3-C8alkinyl, R31 is preferably propargyl.
As C7-C12aralkyl, R31 is especially phenethyl and, in particular, benzyl.
Examples of R31 as C1-C8alkanoyl are formyl, propionyl, butyryl or octanoyl, but preferably acetyl, and examples of R21 as C3-C5alkenoyl are especially acryloyl.
Examples of R31 as C1-C18alkoxy are hexyloxy, heptyloxy, octyloxy or decyloxy. As cycloalkoxy, R31 is preferably cyclohexyloxy. As phenylalkoxy, R31 is preferably benzyloxy. Examples of R31 as alkanoyloxy are acetoxy, butyroyloxy, hexanoyloxy, octanoyloxy, decanoyloxy or stearoyloxy.
Examples of R32 as a monovalent radical of a carboxylic acid are a radical of acetic acid, caproic acid, stearic acid, acrylic acid, methacrylic acid, benzoic acid or xcex2-(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenyl)-propionic acid.
Examples of R32 as a divalent radical of a dicarboxylic acid are a radical of malonic acid, succinic acid, glutaric acid, adipic acid, suberic acid, sebacic acid, maleic acid, itaconic acid, phthalic acid, dibutylmalonic acid, dibenzylmalonic acid, butyl-(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzyl)-malonic acid or bicycloheptenedicarboxylic acid.
Examples of R32 as a trivalent radical of a tricarboxylic acid are a radical of trimellitic acid, citric acid or nitrilotriacetic acid.
Examples of R32 as a tetravalent radical of a tetracarboxylic acid are the tetravalent radical of butane-1,2,3,4-tetracarboxylic acid or pyromellitic acid.
Examples of R32 as a divalent radical of a dicarbamic acid are a radical of hexamethylenedicarbamic acid or 2,4-toluylenedicarbamic acid.
Preferred compounds of the formula III are those in which R is hydrogen, R31 is hydrogen or methyl, n is 1 and R32 is C1-C18alkyl, or n is 2 and R32 is the diacyl radical of an aliphatic dicarboxylic acid having 4-12 C atoms.
The following compounds are examples of polyalkylpiperidine compounds of this class:
1) 4-Hydroxy-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidine,
2) 1-Allyl-4-hydroxy-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidine,
3) 1-Benzyl-4-hydroxy-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidine,
4) 1-(4-tert-Butyl-2-butenyl)4-hydroxy-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidine,
5) 4-Stearoyloxy-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidine,
6) 1-Ethyl-4-salicyloyloxy-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidine,
7) 4-Methacryloyloxy-1,2,2,6,6-pentamethylpiperidine,
8) 1,2,2,6,6-Pentamethylpiperidin-4-yl xcex2-(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenyl)-propionate,
9) Di-(1-benzyl-2,2,6,6tetramethylpiperidin-4-yl)maleinate,
10) Di-(2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidin-4-yl)succinate,
11) Di-(2,2,6,6-tetamethylpiperidin-4-yl)glutarate,
12) Di-(2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidin-4-yl)adipate,
13) Di-(2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidin-4-yl)sebacate,
14) Di-(1,2,2,6,6-pentamethylpiperidin-4-yl)sebacate,
15) Di-(1,2,3,6-tetramethyl-2,6-diethyl-piperidin-4-yl)sebacate,
16) Di-(1-allyl-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidin-4-yl)phthalate,
17) 1-Hydroxy-4-xcex2-cyanoethyloxy-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidine,
18) 1-Acetyl-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidin-4-yl acetate,
19) Tri-(2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidin-4-yl)trimellitate,
20) 1-Acryloyl-4-benzyloxy-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidine,
21) Di-(2,2,6,6-tetamethylpiperidin-4-yl)diethylmalonate,
22) Di-(1,2,2,6,6-pentamethylpiperidin-4-yl)dibutylmalonate,
23) Di-(1,2,2,6,6-pentamethylpiperidin-4-yl)butyl-(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzyl)-malonate,
24) Di-(1-octyloxy-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidin-4-yl)sebacate,
25) Di-(1-cyclohexyloxy-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidin-4-yl)sebacate,
26) Hexane-1xe2x80x2,6xe2x80x2-bis-(4-carbamoyloxy-1-n-butyl-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidine),
27) Toluene-2xe2x80x2,4xe2x80x2-bis-(4-carbamoyloxy-1-n-propyl-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidine),
28) Tetra-(2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidin-4-yl) butane-1,2,3,4-tetracarboxylate,
29) Tetra-(1,2,2,6,6-pentamethylpiperidin-4-yl) butane-1,2,3,4-tetracarboxylate,
30) Tris-(1-propyl-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidin-4-yl)phosphite,
31) Tris-(1-propyl-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidin-4-yl)phosphate,
32) Phenyl-[bis-(1,2,2,6,6-pentamethylpiperidin-4-yl)]phosphonate,
33) 4-Hydroxy-1,2,2,6,6-pentamethylpiperidine,
34) 4-Hydroxy-N-hydroxyethyl-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidine,
35) 4-Hydroxy-N-(2-hydroxypropyl)-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidine,
36) 1-Glycidyl-4-hydroxy-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidine.
b) Compounds of the formula IV 
xe2x80x83in which n is the number 1 or 2, R and R31 are as defined under a), R33 is hydrogen, C1-C12alkyl, C2-C5hydroxyalkyl, C5-C7cycloalkyl, C7-C8aralkyl, C2-C18alkanoyl, C3-C5alkenoyl, benzoyl or a group of the formula 
xe2x80x83and, if n is 1, R34 is hydrogen, C1-C18alkyl, C3-C8alkenyl, C5-C7Cycloalkyl, C1-C4alkyl which is substituted by a hydroxyl, cyano, alkoxycarbonyl or carbamide group, glycidyl or a group of the formula xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH(OH)xe2x80x94Z or of the formula xe2x80x94CONHxe2x80x94Z in which Z is hydrogen, methyl or phenyl or R34 is a group xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94(C1-C18alkyl); or, if n is 2, R34 is C2-C12alkylene, C6-C12arylene, xylylene, a xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH(OH)xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94 group or a group xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH(OH)xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94Dxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94 in which D is C2-C10alkylene, C6-C15arylene or C6-C12cycloalkylene or, provided that R33 is not alkanoyl, alkenoyl or benzoyl, R34 can also be a divalent radical of an aliphatic, cycloaliphatic or aromatic dicarboxylic acid or dicarbamic acid or the group xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, or, if n is 1, R33 and R34 together can be the divalent radical of an aliphatic, cycloaliphatic or aromatic 1,2-dicarboxylic or 1,3-dicarboxylic acid.
Possible C1-C12alkyl or C1-C18alkyl substituents are as already defined under a).
Possible C5-C7cycloalkyl substituents are especially cyclohexyl,
As C7-C8aralkyl, R33 is especially phenylethyl or, in particular, benzyl. As C2-C5hydroxyalkyl, R33 is especially 2-hydroxyethyl or 2-hydroxypropyl.
Examples of R33 as C2-C18alkanoyl are propionyl, butyryl, octanoyl, dodecanoyl, hexadecanoyl or octadecanoyl, but preferably acetyl, and examples of R33 as C3-C5alkenoyl are especially acryloyl.
Examples of R34 as C2-C8alkenyl are allyl, methallyl, 2-butenyl, 2-pentenyl, 2-hexenyl or 2-octenyl.
Examples of R34 as C1-C4alkyl which is substituted by a hydroxyl, cyano, alkoxycarbonyl or carbamide group are 2-hydroxyethyl, 2-hydroxypropyl, 2-cyanoethyl, methoxycarbonylmethyl, 2-ethoxycarbonylethyl, 2-aminocarbonylpropyl or 2-(dimethylaminocarbonyl)-ethyl.
Examples of possible C2-C12alkylene substituents are ethylene, propylene, 2,2-dimethylpropylene, tetamethylene, hexamethylene, octamethylene, decamethylene or dodecamethylene.
Examples of possible C6-C15arylene substituents are o-, m- or p-phenylene, 1,4-naphthylene or 4,4xe2x80x2-biphenylene.
As C6-C12cycloalkylene, D is especially cyclohexylene.
Preferred compounds of the formula IV are those in which n is 1 or 2, R is hydrogen, R31 is hydrogen or methyl, R33 is hydrogen, C1-C12alkyl or a group of the formula 
and, in the event that n=1, R34 is hydrogen or C1-C12alkyl and, in the event that n=2, R34 is C2-C8alkylene.
The following compounds are examples of polyalkylpiperidine compounds of this class:
37) N,Nxe2x80x2-Bis-(2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidin-4-yl)-hexamethylene-1,6-diamine,
38) N,Nxe2x80x2-Bis-(2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidin-4-yl)-hexamethylene-1,6-diacetamide,
39) Bis-(2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidin-4-yl)-amine,
40) 4-Benzoylamino-2,2,6,6-tetraethylpiperidine,
41) N,Nxe2x80x2-Bis-(2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidin-4-yl)-N,Nxe2x80x2-dibutyladipamide,
42) N,Nxe2x80x2-Bis-(2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidin-4-yl)-N,Nxe2x80x2-dicyclohexyl-2-hydroxypropylene-1,3-diamine,
43) N,Nxe2x80x2-Bis-(2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidin-4-yl)-p-xylylenediamine,
44) N,Nxe2x80x2-Bis-(2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidin-4-yl)-succindiamide,
45) N-(2,2,6,6-Tetramethylpiperidin-4-yl)-xcex2-aminopropionic acid dodecyl ester,
46) The compound of the formula 
47) N-(1-Octyloxy-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidin-4-yl)-Nxe2x80x2-dodecyl-oxalamide
48) N-(2,2,6,6-Tetramethylpiperidin4yl)-xcex1-dodecylsuccinimide,
49) 4-Methacrylamido-1,2,2,6,6-pentamethylpiperidine.
c) Compounds of the formula V, 
xe2x80x83in which n is the number 1 or 2, R and R31 are as defined under a) and, if n is 1, R35 is C2-C8alkylene or C2-C8hydroxyalkylene or C4-C22acyloxyalkylene and, if n is 2, R35 is the group (xe2x80x94CH2)2C(CH2xe2x80x94)2.
Examples of R35 as C2-C8alkylene or C2-C8hydroxyalkylene are ethylene, 1-methylethylene, propylene, 2-ethylpropylene or 2-ethyl-2-hydroxymethylpropylene.
An example of R35 as C4-C22acyloxyalkylene is 2-ethyl-2-acetoxymethylpropylene.
The following compounds arc examples of polyalkylpiperidine compounds of this class:
50) 9-Aza-8,8,10,10-tetramethyl-1,5-dioxaspiro[5.5]undecane,
51) 9-Aza-8,8,10,10-tetramethyl-3-ethyl-1,5-dioxaspiro[5.5]undecane,
52) 8-Aza-2,7,7,8,9,9-hexamethyl-1,4dioxaspiro[4.5]decane,
53) 9-Aza-3-hydroxymethyl-3-ethyl-8,8,9,10,10-pentamethyl-1,5-dioxaspiro[5.5]undecane,
54) 9-Aza-3-ethyl-3-acetoxymethyl-9-acetyl-8,8,10,10-tetramethyl-1,5-dioxaspiro[5.5]undecane,
55) 2,2,6,6-Tetramethylpiperidin-4-spiro-2xe2x80x2-(1xe2x80x2,3xe2x80x2dioxane)-5xe2x80x2-spiro-5xe2x80x3-(1xe2x80x3,3xe2x80x3-dioxane)-2xe2x80x3-spiro-4xe2x80x2xe2x80x3-(2xe2x80x2xe2x80x3,2xe2x80x2xe2x80x3,6xe2x80x2xe2x80x3,6xe2x80x2xe2x80x3-tetramethylpiperidine).
d) Compounds of the formulae VIA, VIB and VIC 
xe2x80x83in which n is the number 1 or 2, R and R31 are as defined under a), R36 is hydrogen, C1-C12alkyl, allyl, benzyl, glycidyl or C2-C6alkoxyalkyl and, if n is 1, R37 is hydrogen, C1-C12alkyl, C3-C5alkenyl, C7-C9aralkyl, C5-C7cycloalkyl, C2-C4hydroxyalkyl, C2-C6alkoxyalkyl, C6-C10aryl, glycidyl or a group of the formula xe2x80x94(CH2)pxe2x80x94COOxe2x80x94Q or the formula xe2x80x94(CH2)pxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94Q in which p is 1 or 2 and Q is C1-C4alkyl or phenyl, or, if n is 2, R36 is C2-C12alkylene, C4-C12alkenylene, C6-C12arylene, a group xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH(OH)xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94Dxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH(OH)xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94 in which D is C2-C10alkylene, C6-C15arylene or C6-C12cycloalkylene, or a group xe2x80x94CH2CH(OZxe2x80x2)CH2xe2x80x94(OCH2xe2x80x94CH(OZxe2x80x2)CH2)2xe2x80x94 in which Zxe2x80x2 is hydrogen, C1-C18alkyl, allyl, benzyl, C2-C12alkanoyl or benzoyl, T1 and T2 independently of one another are hydrogen, C1-C18alkyl or C6-C10aryl or C7-C9aralkyl each of which is unsubstituted or substituted by halogen or C1-C4alkyl, or T1 and T2, together with the C atom linking them, form a C5-C12cycloalkane ring.
Examples of possible C1-C12alkyl substituents are methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, n-butyl, sec-butyl, tert-butyl, n-hexyl, n-octyl, 2-ethylhexyl, n-nonyl, n-decyl, n-undecyl or n-dodecyl.
Examples of possible C1-C18alkyl substituents can be the groups defined above and also, for example, n-tridecyl, n-tetradecyl, n-hexadecyl or n-octadecyl.
Examples of possible C2-C6alkoxyalkyl substituents are methoxymethyl, ethoxymethyl, propoxymethyl, tert-butoxymethyl, ethoxyethyl, ethoxypropyl, n-butoxyethyl, tert-butoxyethyl, isopropoxyethyl or propoxypropyl.
Examples of R37 as C3-C5alkenyl are 1-propenyl, allyl, methallyl, 2-butenyl or 2-pentenyl.
As C7-C9aralkyl, R37, T1 and T2 are especially phenethyl or, in particular, benzyl. If T1 abd T2, together with the C atom, form a cycloalkane ring, this can, for example, be a cyclopentane, cyclohexane, cyclooctane or cyclododecane ring.
Examples of R37 as C2-C4hydroxyalkyl are 2-hydroxyethyl, 2-hydroxypropyl, 2-hydroxybutyl or 4-hydroxybutyl.
As C6-C10aryl, R37, T1 and T2 are especially phenyl, xcex1-naphthyl or xcex2-naphthyl each of which is unsubstituted or substituted by halogen or C1-C4alkyl.
Examples of R37 as C2-C12alkylene are ethylene, propylene, 2,2-dimethylpropylene, tetramethylene, hexamethylene, octamethylene, decamethylene or dodecamethylene.
As C4-C12alkenylene, R37 is especially 2-butenylene, 2-pentenylene or 3-hexenylene.
Examples of R37 as C6-C12arylene are o-, m- or p-phenylene, 1,4-naphthylene or 4,4xe2x80x2-biphenylene.
Examples of Zxe2x80x2 as C2-C12alkanoyl are propionyl, butyryl, octanoyl or dodecanoyl, but preferably acetyl.
As C2-C10alkylene, C6-C15arylene or C6-C12cycloalkylene, D is as defined under b).
The following compounds are examples of polyalkylpiperidine compounds of this class:
56) 3-Benzyl-1,3,8-triaza-7,7,9,9-tetramethylspiro[4.5]decane-2,4-dione,
57) 3-n-Octyl-1,3,8-triaza-7,7,9,9-tetramethylspiro[4.5]decane-2,4-dione,
58) 3-Allyl-1,3,8-triaza-1,7,7,9,9-pentamethylspiro[4.5]decane-2,4-dione,
59) 3-Glycidyl-1,3,8-triaza-7,7,8,9,9-pentamethylspiro[4.5]decane-2,4-dione,
60) 1,3,7,7,8,9,9-Heptamethyl-1,3,8-triazaspiro[4.5]decane-2,4-dione,
61) 2-Isopropyl-7,7,9,9-tetramethyl-1-oxa-3,8-diaza-4-oxospiro[4.5]decane,
62) 2,2-Dibutyl-7,7,9,9-tetramethyl-1-oxa-3,8-diaza-4-oxospiro[4.5]decane,
63) 2,2,4,4-Tetramethyl-7-oxa-3,20-diaza-21-oxo-dispiro[5.1.11.2]heneicosane,
64) 2-Butyl-7,7,9,9-tetramethyl-1-oxa-4,8-diaza-3-oxospiro[4.5]decane,
65) 8-Acetyl-3-dodecyl-1,3,8-triaza-7,7,9,9-tetramethylspiro[4.5]decane-2,4-dione or the compounds of the following formulae: 
e) Compounds of the formula VII, 
xe2x80x83in which n is the number 1 or 2 and R33 is a group of the formula 
xe2x80x83in which R and R31 are as defined under a), E is xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94NR41xe2x80x94, A is C2-C6alkylene or xe2x80x94(CH2)3xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94 and x is the numbers 0 or 1, R39 is identical with R38 or is one of the groups xe2x80x94NR41R42, xe2x80x94OR43, xe2x80x94NHCH2OR43 or xe2x80x94N(CH2OR43)2, R40 is identical with R38 or R39, if n is 1, and, if n is 2, is a group xe2x80x94Exe2x80x94Bxe2x80x94Exe2x80x94 in which B is C2-C6alkylene which can be interrupted by xe2x80x94N(R41)xe2x80x94, R41 is C1-C12alkyl, cyclohexyl, benzyl or C1-C4hydroxyalkyl or a group of the formula 
R42 is C1-C12alkyl, cyclohexyl, benzyl or C1-C4hydroxyalkyl and R43 is hydrogen, C1-C12alkyl or phenyl or R41 and R42 together are C4-C5alkylene or C4-C5oxaalkylene, for example 
or R41 and R42 are each a group of the formula 
Examples of possible C1-C12alkyl substituents are methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, n-butyl, sec-butyl, tert-butyl, n-hexyl, n-octyl, 2-ethylhexyl, n-nonyl, n-decyl, n-undecyl or n-dodecyl.
Examples of possible C1-C4hydroxyalkyl substituents are 2-hydroxyethyl, 2-hydroxypropyl, 3-hydroxypropyl, 2-hydroxybutyl or 4-hydroxybutyl.
Examples of A as C2-C6alkylene are ethylene, propylene, 2,2-dimethylpropylene, tetramethylene or hexamethylene.
Examples of R41 and R42 together as C4-C5alkylene or oxaalkylene are tetramethylene, pentamethylene or 3-oxapentamethylene.
The compounds of the following formulae are examples of polyalkylpiperidine compounds of this class: 
f) Oligomeric or polymeric compounds in which the recurring structural unit contains a 2,2,6,6-tetraalkylpiperidine radical of the formula (I), in particular polyesters, polyethers, polyamides, polyamines, polyurethanes, polyureas, polyaminotriazines, poly(meth)acrylates, poly(meth)acrylamides and copolymers thereof containing radicals of this type.
The compounds of the following formulae in which m is a number from 2 to about 200 are examples of 2,2,6,6-polyalkylpiperidine light stabilizers of this class. 
Of these classes of compounds, classes a), d), e) and f) are particularly suitable, in particular the Compounds Nos. 10, 13, 14, 23, 24, 28, 29, 45, 47, 48, 63, 65, 69, 75, 77, 81, 84, 92 and 93.
Examples of organic materials which can be stabilized with the mixture of (a) and (b) or with a compound of the formula Ia are fats, waxes, oils, cosmetics or photographic materials, but particularly organic polymers. The following classes are examples of polymers of this type:
1. Polymers of monoolefins and diolefins, for example polypropylene, polyisobutylene, polybut-1-ene, polymethylpent-1-ene, polyisoprene or polybutadiene, and polymerizates of cycloolefins, for example cyclopentene or norbornene; and also polyethylene (which can, if desired, be crosslinked), for example high-density polyethylene (HDPE), low-density polyethylene (LDPE) and linear low-density polyethylene (LLDPE).
2. Mixtures of the polymers mentioned under 1), for example mixtures of polypropylene with polyisobutylene or of polypropylene with polyethylene (for example PP/HDPE or PP/LDPE) and mixtures of different types of polyethylene (for example LDPE/HDPE).
3. Copolymers of monoolefins and diolefins with one another or with other vinyl monomers, for example ethylene/propylene copolymers, linear low-density polyethylene (LLDPE) and mixtures thereof with low-density polyethylene (LDPE), propylene/but-1-ene copolymers, propylene/isobutylene copolymers, ethylene/but-1-ene copolymers, ethylene/hexene copolymers, ethylene/methylpentene copolymers, ethylene/heptene copolymers, ethylene/octene copolymers, propylene/butadiene copolymers, isobutylene/isoprene copolymers, ethylene/alkyl acrylate copolymers, ethylene/alkyl methacrylate copolymers, ethylene/vinyl acetate copolymers or ethylene/acrylic acid copolymers and salts thereof (ionomers), and also terpolymers of ethylene with propylene and a diene, such as hexadiene, dicyclopentadiene or ethylidenenorbornene; and also mixtures of such copolymers with one another and with polymers mentioned under 1), for example polypropylene/ethylene/propylene copolymers, LDPE-ethylene/vinyl acetate copolymers, LDPE-ethylene/acrylic acid copolymers, LLDPE-ethylene/vinyl acetate copolymers and LLDPE-ethylene/acrylic acid copolymers.
3a Hydrocarbon resins (for example C5-C9), including hydrogenated modifications thereof (for example tackifying resins).
4. Polystyrene, poly-(p-methylstyrene) and poly-(xcex1-methylstyrene).
5. Copolymers of styrene or xcex1-methylstyrene with dienes or acrylic derivatives, for example styrene/butadiene, styrene/acrylonitrile, styrene/alkyl methacrylate, styrene/butadiene/alkyl acrylate, styrene/maleic anhydride or styrene/acrylonitrile/methyl acrylate; mixtures of high impact resistance formed from styrene copolymers and another polymer, for example a polyacrylate, a diene polymer or an ethylene/propylene/diene terpolymer, and block copolymers of styrene, for example styrene/butadiene/styrene, styrene/isoprene/styrene, styrene/ethylene-butylene/styrene or styrene/ethylene-propylene/styrene.
6. Graft copolymers of styrene or xcex1-methylstyrene, for example styrene on polybutadiene, styrene on polybutadiene/styrene or polybutadiene/acrylonitrile copolymers, styrene and acrylonitrile (or methacrylonitrile) on polybutadiene; styrene, acrylonitrile and methyl methacrylate on polybutadiene; styrene and maleic anhydride on polybutadiene; styrene, acrylonitrile and maleic anhydride or maleimide on polybutadiene, styrene and maleimide on polybutadiene, styrene and alkyl acrylates or alkyl methacrylates on polybutadiene, styrene and acrylonitrile on ethylene/propylene/diene terpolymers, styrene and acrylonitrile on polyalkyl acrylates or polyalkyl methacrylates, styrene and acrylonitrile on acrylate/butadiene copolymers and mixtures thereof with the copolymers mentioned under 5), such as are known, for example, as so-called ABS, MBS, ASA or AES polymers.
7. Halogen-containing polymers, for example polychloroprene, chlorinated rubber, chlorinated or chlorosulfonated polyethylene, copolymers of ethylene and chlorinated ethylene, epichlorohydrin homopolymers and copolymers, in particular polymers formed from halogen-containing vinyl compounds, for example polyvinyl chloride, polyvinylidene chloride, polyvinyl fluoride or polyvinylidene fluoride; and copolymers thereof, such as vinyl chloride/vinylidene chloride, vinyl chloride/vinyl acetate or vinylidene chloride/vinyl acetate.
8. Polymers derived from xcex1,xcex2-unsaturated acids and derivatives thereof, such as polyacrylates and polymethacrylates, polyacrylamides and polyacrylonitriles.
9. Copolymers of the monomers mentioned under 8) with one another or with other unsaturated monomers, for example acrylonitrile/butadiene copolymers, acrylonitrile/alkyl acrylate copolymers, acrylonitrile/alkoxyalkyl acrylate copolymers, acrylonitrile/vinyl halide copolymers or acrylonitrile/alkyl methacrylate/butadiene terpolymers.
10. Polymers derived from unsaturated alcohols and amines or acyl derivatives or acetals thereof, such as polyvinyl alcohol, polyvinyl acetate, stearate, benzoate or maleate, polyvinylbutyral, polyallyl phthalate or polyallylmelamine; and copolymers thereof with olefins mentioned in item 1.
11. Homopolymers and copolymers of cyclic ethers, such as polyalkylene glycols, polyethylene oxide, polypropylene oxide or copolymers thereof with bisglycidyl ethers.
12. Polyacetals, such as polyoxymethylene, and also polyoxymethylenes of this type containing comonomers, for example ethylene oxide, and polyacetals modified with thermoplastic polyurethanes, acrylates or MBS.
13. Polyphenylene oxides and sulfides and mixtures thereof with styrene polymers or polyamides.
14. Polyurethanes derived from polyethers, polyesters and polybutadienes having terminal hydroxyl groups on the one hand and from aliphatic or aromatic polyisocyanates on the other hand, and also precursors thereof.
15. Polyamides and copolyamides derived from diamines and dicarboxylic acids and/or from aminocarboxylic acids or the corresponding lactams, such as polyamide 4, polyamide 6, polyamide 6/6, 6/10, 6/9, 6/12 or 4/6, polyamide 11, polyamide 12 and aromatic polyamides formed from m-xylene, diamine and adipic acid; and polyamides prepared from hexamethylenediamine and isophthalic and/or terephthalic acid and, if appropriate, an elastomer as modifier, for example poly-2,4,4-trimethylhexamethyleneterephthalamide or poly-m-phenyleneisophthalamide. Block copolymers of the polyamides mentioned above with polyolefins, olefin copolymers, ionomers or chemically attached or grafted elastomers; or with polyethers, for example polyethylene glycol, polypropylene glycol or polytetramethylene glycol. Also polyamides or copolyamides modified with EPDM or ABS; and polyamides which have been condensed during processing (xe2x80x9cRIM polyamide systemsxe2x80x9d).
16. Polyureas, polyimides, polyamide-imides and polybenzimidazoles.
17. Polyesters derived from dicarboxylic acids and dialcohols and/or from hydroxycarboxylic acids or the corresponding lactones, such as polyethylene terephthalate, polybutylene terephthalate, poly-1,4-dimethylolcyclohexane terephthalate, polyhydroxybenzoates and block polyether esters derived from polyethers having hydroxyl end groups; and also polyesters modified with polycarbonates or MBS.
18. Polycarbonates and polyester carbonates.
19. Polysulfones, polyether sulfones and polyether ketones.
20. Crosslinked polymers derived from aldehydes on the one hand and phenols, urea or melamine on the other hand, such as phenol/formaldehyde, urea/formaldehyde and melamine/formaldehyde resins.
21. Drying and non-drying alkyd resins.
22. Unsaturated polyester resins derived from copolyesters of saturated and unsaturated dicarboxylic acids with polyhydric alcohols, and also vinyl compounds as crosslinking agents, and also halogen-containing modifications thereof of low flammability.
23. Crosslinkable acrylic resins derived from substituted acrylic acid esters, for example from epoxyacrylates, urethane acrylates or polyester acrylates.
24. Alkyd resins, polyester resins and acrylate resins crosslinked with melamine resins, urea resins, polyisocyanates or epoxy resins.
25. Crosslinked epoxy resins derived from polyepoxides, for example from bis-glycidyl ethers or cycloaliphatic diepoxides.
26. Natural polymers, such as cellulose, natural rubber, gelatine and the polymer-homologously chemically modified derivatives thereof, such as cellulose acetates, propionates and butyrates or the cellulose ethers, such as methylcellulose; and also colophony resins and derivatives.
The use of the compounds according to the invention in coatings of all types is particularly preferred. These can be pigmented or unpigmented coatings or metal effect coatings. They can contain an organic solvent or can be solvent-free or can be aqueous coatings.
The coatings can contain, as a binder, at least one of the polymers listed above. The following are examples of coatings containing special binders:
1. Coatings based on cold-crosslinkable or hot-crosslinkable alkyd, acrylate, polyester, epoxy or melamine resins or mixtures of such resins, if desired with an added acid curing catalyst;
2. Two-component polyurethane coatings based on acrylate, polyester or polyether resins containing hydroxyl groups, and on aliphatic or aromatic polyisocyanates;
3. One-component polyurethane coatings based on masked polyisocyanates which are unmasked during baking;
4. Two-component coatings based on (poly)ketimines and aliphatic or aromatic polyisocyanates;
5. Two-component coatings based on (poly)ketimines and an unsaturated acrylate resin or a polyacetoacetate resin or a methyl methacrylamidoglycolate;
6. Two-component coatings based on polyacrylates and polyepoxides containing carboxyl or amino groups;
7. Two-component coatings based on acrylate resins containing anhydride groups, and on a polyhydroxyl or polyamino component;
8. Two-component coatings based on (poly)oxazolidines and acrylate resins containing anhydride groups, or unsaturated acrylate resins or aliphatic or aromatic polyisocyanates;
9. Two-component coatings based on unsaturated polyacrylates and polymalonates;
10. Thermoplastic polyacrylate coatings based on thermoplastic acrylate resins or extraneously crosslinking acrylate resins in combination with etherified melamine resins;
11. Coating systems based on siloxane-modified or silane-modified or fluorine-modified acrylate resins.
The coatings can also be radiation-curable. In this case the binder is composed of monomeric or oligomeric compounds which contain ethylenic double bonds and are converted into a crosslinked, high-molecular form by irradiation with actinic light or with electron beams. In most cases the binder is a mixture of such compounds. In radiation-curable coatings the compounds of formula I can be used also in absence of a sterically hindered amine.
The coatings can be applied as one-coat or two-coat systems, it being preferable to add the stabilizers according to the invention to the unpigmented top coat.
The coatings can be applied to the substrates (metal, plastic, wood, etc.) by the customary processes, for example by brushing, spraying, curtain-coating, dipping or electrophoresis.
The amount of (a) and (b) added depends on the substrate and the requirements for its stability. In general, 0.01 to 5% by weight, in particular 0.02 to 2% by weight, of the component (a) and 0.02 to 5% by weight, in particular 0.05 to 3% by weight, of the component (b) are added, relative to the polymer.
The two components can be added on their own or as a mixture. Addition is preferably carried out before or during the shaping of the polymer. It can also be carried out as early as the preparation of the polymer, for example before or during polymerization.
The compounds of the formula Ia can also be used on their own, ie. without a sterically hindered amine, for stabilizing organic polymers. In this case 0.01 to 10% by weight, for example, preferably 0.05 to 5% by weight, of a compound of the formula Ia is added to the polymer. The use of compounds of the formula Ia as a stabilizer for polycarbonates is of particular interest.
In addition to the stabilizers, according to the invention, of the formula Ia or the stabilizer combination (a)+(b), it is also possible to add other stabilizers to the polymer. The following are examples of these:
1. Antioxidants
1.1. Alkylated monophenols, for example 2,6-di-tert-butyl-4-methylphenol, 2-tert-butyl-4,6-dimethylphenol, 2,6-di-tert-butyl-4-ethylphenol, 2,6-di-tert-butyl-4-n-butylphenol, 2,6-di-tert-butyl4-isobutylphenol, 2,6-di-cyclopentyl-4-methylphenol, 2-(xcex1-methylcyclohexyl)-4,6-dimethylphenol, 2,6-dioctadecyl-4-methylphenol, 2,4,6-tricyclohexylphenol, 2,6-di-tert-butyl-4-methoxymethylphenol and 2,6-di-nonyl-4-methylphenol.
1.2. Alkylated hydroquinones, for example 2,6-di-tert-butyl-4-methoxyphenol, 2,5-di-tert-butylhydroquinone, 2,5-di-tert-amylhydroquinone and 2,6-diphenyl-4-octadecyloxyphenol.
1.3. Hydroxylated thiodiphenyl ethers, for example 2,2xe2x80x2-thiobis-(6-tert-butyl-4-methylphenol), 2,2xe2x80x2-thiobis-(4-octylphenol), 4,4xe2x80x2-thiobis-(6-tert-butyl-3-methylphenol), 4,4xe2x80x2-thiobis-(6-tert-butyl-2-methylphenol).
1.4. Alkylidene bislphenols, for example 2,2xe2x80x2-methylenebis-(6-tert-butyl-4-methylphenol), 2,2xe2x80x2-methylenebis-(6-tert-butyl-4-ethylphenol), 2,2xe2x80x2-methylenebis-[4-methyl-6-(xcex1-methylcyclohexyl)-phenol], 2,2xe2x80x2-methylenebis-(4-methyl-6-cyclohexylphenol), 2,2xe2x80x2-methylenebis-(6-nonyl-4-methylphenol), 2,2xe2x80x2-methylenebis-(4,6-di-tert-butylphenol), 2,2xe2x80x2-ethylidenebis-(4,6-di-tert-butylphenol), 2,2xe2x80x2-ethylidenebis-(6-tert-butyl-4-isobutylphenol), 2,2xe2x80x2-methylenebis-[6-(xcex1-methylbenzyl)-4-nonylphenol], 2,2xe2x80x2-methylenebis-[6-(xcex1,xcex1-dimethylbenzyl)-4-nonylphenol], 4,4xe2x80x2-methylenebis-(2,6-di-tert-butylphenol), 4,4xe2x80x2-methylenebis-(6-tert-butyl-2-methylphenol), 1,1-bis-(5-tert-butyl-4-hydroxy-2-methylphenyl)-butane, 2,6-bis-(3-tert-butyl-5-methyl-2-hydroxybenzyl)-4-methylphenol, 1,1,3-tris-(5-tert-butyl-4-hydroxy-2-methylphenyl)-butane, 1,1-bis-(5-tert-butyl-4-hydroxy-2-methylphenyl)-3-n-dodecylmercaptobutane, ethylene glycol bis-[3,3-bis-(3xe2x80x2-tert-butyl-4xe2x80x2-hydroxyphenyl)-butyrate], bis-(3-tert-butyl-4-hydroxy-5-methylphenyl)-dicyclopentadiene and bis-[2-(3xe2x80x2-tert-butyl-2xe2x80x2-hydroxy-5xe2x80x2-methylbenzyl)-6-tert-butyl-4-methylphenyl] terephthalate.
1.5. Benzyl compounds, for example 1,3,5-tris-(3,5di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzyl)-2,4,6-trimethylbenzene, bis-(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzyl)sulfide, isooctyl 3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzylmercaptoacetate, bis(4-tert-butyl-3-hydroxy-2,6-methylbenzyl)-dithiol terephthalate, 1,3,5-tris-(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzyl)isocyanurate, 1,3,5-tris-(4-tert-butyl-3-hydroxy-2,6-dimethylbenzyl)isocyanurate, dioctadecyl 3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzylphosphonate, the Ca salt of monoethyl 3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzylphosphonate and 1,3,5-tris-(3,5-dicyclohexyl-4-hydroxybenzyl)isocyanurate.
1.6. Acylaminophenols, for example 4-hydroxylauranilide, 4-hydroxystearanilide, 2,4-bis-(octylmercapto)-6-(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyaniline-s-triazine and octyl N-(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenyl)-carbamate.
1.7. Esters of xcex2-(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenyl)-propionic acid, with monohydric or polyhydric alcohols, for example methanol, octadecanol, 1,6-hexanediol, neopentyl glycol, thiodiethylene glycol, diethylene glycol, triethylene glycol, pentacrythritol, tris-(hydroxyethyl)isocyanurate and N,Nxe2x80x2-bis-(hydroxyethyl)oxamide.
1.8. Esters of xcex2-(5-tert-butyl-4-hydroxy-3-methylphenyl)-propionic acid with monohydric or polyhydric alcohols, for example methanol, octadecanol, 1,6-hexanediol, neopentyl glycol, thiodiethylene glycol, diethylene glycol, triethylene glycol, pentaerythritol, tris-(hydroxyethyl) isocyanurate and N,Nxe2x80x2-bis-(hydroxyethyl)oxamide.
1.9. Esters of xcex2-(3,5-dicyclohexyl-4-hydroxyphenyl)-propionic acid with monohydric or polyhydric alcohols, for example methanol, octadecanol, 1,6-hexanediol, neopentyl glycol, thiodiethylene glycol, diethylene glycol, triethylene glycol, pentaerythritol, tris-(hydroxyethyl) isocyanurate and N,Nxe2x80x2-bis-(hydroxyethyl)oxamide.
1.10. Amides of xcex2-(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenyl)-propionic acid, for example N,Nxe2x80x2-bis-(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenylpropionyl)-hexamethylenediamine, N,Nxe2x80x2-bis-(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenylpropionyl)-trimethylenediamine and N,Nxe2x80x2-bis-(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenylpropionyl)-hydrazine.
2. UV absorbers and light stabilizers
2.1. 2-(2xe2x80x2-hydroxyphenyl)-benzotriazoles, for example the 5xe2x80x2-methyl-, 3xe2x80x2,5xe2x80x2-di-tert-butyl-, 5xe2x80x2-tert-butyl-, 5xe2x80x2-(1,1,3,3-tetramethylbutyl)-, 5-chloro-3xe2x80x2,5xe2x80x2-di-tert-butyl-, 5-chloro-3xe2x80x2-tert-butyl-5xe2x80x2-methyl-, 3xe2x80x2-sec-butyl-5xe2x80x2-tert-butyl-, 4xe2x80x2-octoxy-, 3xe2x80x2,5xe2x80x2-di-tert-amyl-, 3xe2x80x2,5xe2x80x2-bis-(xcex1,xcex1-dimethylbenzyl)- derivative.
2.2. 2-Hydroxybenzophenones, for example the 4-hydroxy-, 4-methoxy-, 4-octoxy-, 4-decyloxy-, 4-dodecyloxy-, 4-benzyloxy-, 4,2xe2x80x2,4xe2x80x2-trihydroxy- or 2xe2x80x2-hydroxy-4,4xe2x80x2-dimethoxy- derivative.
2.3. Esters of unsubstituted or substituted benzoic acids, for example 4-tert-butylphenyl salicylate, phenyl salicylate, octylphenyl salicylate, dibenzoylresorcinol, bis-(4-tert-butylbenzoyl)-resorcinol, benzoylresorcinol, 2,4-di-tert-butylphenyl 3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzoate and hexadecyl 3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzoate.
2.4. Acrylates, for example ethyl or isooctyl xcex1-cyano-xcex2,xcex2-diphenylacrylate, methyl xcex1-carbomethoxycinnamate, methyl or butyl xcex1-cyano-xcex2-methyl-p-methoxycinnamate, methyl xcex1-carbomethoxy-p-methoxycinnamate or N-(xcex2-carbomethoxy-xcex2-cyanovinyl)-2-methylindoline.
2.5. Nickel compounds, for example nickel complexes of 2,2xe2x80x2-thiobis-[4-(1,1,3,3-tetramethylbutyl)-phenol], such as the 1:1 complex or the 1:2 complex, if appropriate with additional ligands, such as n-butylamine, triethanolamine or N-cyclohexyldiethanolamine, nickel dibutyldithiocarbamate, nickel salts of monoalkyl 4-hydroxy-3,5-di-tert-butylbenzylphosphonates, such as the methyl or ethyl ester, nickel complexes of ketoximes, such as 2-hydroxy-4-methylphenyl undecyl ketoxime, or nickel complexes of 1-phenyl-4-lauroyl-5-hydroxypyrazole, if appropriate with additional ligands.
2.6. Oxamides, for example 4,4xe2x80x2-di-octyloxyoxanilide, 2,2xe2x80x2-di-octyloxy-5,5xe2x80x2-di-tert-butyloxanilide, 2,2xe2x80x2-di-dodecyloxy-5,5xe2x80x2-di-tert-butyloxanilide, 2-ethoxy-2xe2x80x2-ethyloxanilide, N,Nxe2x80x2-bis-(3-dimethylaminopropyl)-oxalamide, 2-ethoxy-5-tert-butyl-2xe2x80x2-ethyloxanilide and a mixture thereof with 2-ethoxy-2xe2x80x2-ethyl-5,4xe2x80x2-di-tert-butyloxanilide or mixtures of o-methoxy- and p-methoxy-disubstituted oxanilides and of o-ethoxy- and p-ethoxy-disubstituted oxanilides.
3. Metal deactivators, for example N,Nxe2x80x2-diphenyloxamide, N-salicylal-Nxe2x80x2-salicyloylhydrazine, N,Nxe2x80x2-bis-(salicyloyl)-hydrazine, N,Nxe2x80x2-bis-(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenylpropionyl)-hydrazine, 3-salicyloylamino-1,2,4-triazole and bis-(benzylidene)-oxalic acid dihydrazide.
4. Phosphites and phosphonites, for example triphenyl phosphite, diphenyl alkyl phosphites, phenyl dialkyl phosphites, tris-(nonylphenyl) phosphite, trilauryl phosphite, trioctadecyl phosphite, distearyl pentaerythritol diphosphite, tris-(2,4-di-tert-butylphenyl) phosphite, diisodecyl pentaerythritol diphosphite, bis-(2,4-di-tert-butylphenyl) pentaerythritol diphosphite, tristearyl sorbitol triphosphite, tetrakis-(2,4-di-tert-butylphenyl) 4,4xe2x80x2-biphenylene diphosphonite and 3,9-bis-(2,4-di-tert-butylphenoxy)-2,4,8,1-tetraoxa-3,9-diphosphaspiro[5.5]undecane.
5. Compounds which destroy peroxides, for example esters of xcex2-thiodipropionic acid, for example the lauryl, stearyl, myristyl or tridecyl esters, mercaptobenzimidazole, the zinc salt of 2-mercaptobenzimidazole, zinc dibutyldithiocarbamate, dioctadecyl disulfide and pentaerythritol tetrakis-(xcex2-dodecylmercapto)propionate.
6. Polyamide stabilizers, for example copper salts in combination with iodides and/or phosphorus compounds and salts of divalent manganese.
7. Basic co-stabilizers, for example melamine, polyvinylpyrrolidone, dicyandiamide, triallyl cyanurate, urea derivatives, hydrazine derivatives, amines, polyamides, polyurethanes, alkali and alkaline earth salts of higher fatty acids, for example Ca stearate, Zn stearate, Mg stearate, Na ricinoleate and K palmitate, antimony pyrocatecholate or tin pyrocatecholate.
8. PVC stabilizers, for example organotin compounds or salts of barium, cadmium, zinc and led.
Other materials such as are customary in the technology of plastics and paints can also be added. Examples of these are fillers and reinforcing agents, pigments, dyes, plasticizers, solvents, lubricants, flow-control agents, fluorescent brighteners, nucleating agents, antistatic agents or fire-retarding agents.
The invention also relates, therefore, to organic polymers containing, as stabilizers, a sterically hindered amine of the polyalkylpiperidine type and a hydroxyphenyltriazine of the formula I, and also to organic polymers containing a compound of the formula Ia as the stabilizer.
The polymers stabilized in this manner can be used in various shapes, for example as films, fibres, tapes, mouldings, profiles, latex, dispersions, paints or cements.